This invention relates to a lunch box for carrying food and beverage, and particularly to a lunch box having a container therein which is foldable and collapsible when not in use.
Lunch boxes are commonly used to carry food and beverage to be consumed ordinarily at lunch time by the user, and they are widely used by school children for such purpose. Heretofore, lunch boxes have been relatively odd in shape and size so that they may not be placed within other carrying cases such as a briefcase or a school bag. Thus, the lunch box even when not in use or after the food and beverage have been consumed becomes an extra non-use item which has to be hand-carried by the user. Such an additional hand carrying item is particularly objectionable to active school children. Furthermore, most lunch boxes do not have provisions to maintain the food and beverage in a good healthy condition for consumption. The spoilage of food is normally due to the inability of the lunch box to maintain the food in a low temperature particularly in the hot summer season; thus, the food becomes unsafe for consumption.